I Will Watch You Burn Under My Commands
by The Shipper of all Ships
Summary: Scorpion has feelings for Sub-Zero, and Sub-Zero becomes obssesed over Scorpion, and a war happens over jealousy? Quan Chi helps Scorpion ressurect his clan as Sub-Zero becomes jealous? Read all about it now... ((Please Read and give me a Review)) ((Really descriptive Sex/Mature scenes, and cussing...))
1. Beginners Luck

Kuai awoke; stirred into a "drug emotion" mood. His eyes fluttered open, and he noticed that he was

chained to a bed of somesort.

It had looked as if he had been chained there for a while now, maybe even a night's rest.

"What? Where am I?" Kuai asked himself, with an awfully shaky voice.

Kuai was scared~absoultely petrified.

"Pl-pl-please. Where am I? Is there anyone there?" Kuai questioned. A man entered the room, which had scared Kuai, because of the door, which had creaked wide open.

"H-HEY! WHAT AM I DOING HERE?!"

No answer.

"I ASKED YOU A DAMN QUESTION, SIR!"

Kuai was 19 years old, but he still called the man _sir_? And he wasn't that loyal with anybody usually.

The mysterious man walked over to Kuai and brushed his tanned, skin on the side of Kuai's skin~the man finally talked.

"Kuai Andrew Liang. Born January 16, 1994, in ShangHai, China. Eye color, light blue, hair color, dark dark brown. Height 6"1'. Age, 19. Known for Ice Power in being a Cryomancer. And...single" The man bellowed.

"How did you know that?" Kuai questioned. "Well, I am kind of a 'fan' as you might say." The man chuckled. Kuai didn't know whether or not be scared or flattered.

"Oh..." Kuai only stated. The man smiled.

"Not to mention, the second hottest man whom entered the Mortal Kombat Tournament."

"Well, who's the first?"

Hanzo took off his hood and bit his lip. "Well, me of course."

"Hanzo Hasashi—err...Scorpion!" Kuai exclaimed. Hanzo nodded. Kuai couldn't believe that Hanzo was the culprate! The one who had locked him up~with an awful devious plan as this, he'd think it'd be his former brother~Noob Saibot. "Why are you doing this to me? Did I screw up again?" Liang asked.

Hanzo laughed. And at that moment, Kuai was recalling how sarcastically 'cute' he was, back in his human form again. "You didn't screw up...no-one screwed no-one...yet."

Kuai was confused. Hanzo moved his hands down the body of the Cyromancer. "You've been buliding up these years...I'm truly excited now." Hanzo said.

"Why?! What? Why are you-?"

Kuai's words were rejected by Hanzo grabbing his crotch. Kuai lie in awe. His eyes slowly switching into pleading, his muscles tensing up, and his breath growing heavier. His breath was so dense, you could see his ice particles spred through the air.

Hanzo moved on top of Kuai, gently sitting on his waist, with his grip still on him. "Ha-Hanzo?" Liang questioned. Hanzo looked at him and smirked.

"Yes, Sub-Zero?" Hasashi inquired. Kuai gulped.

"What are you doing?" Kuai asked. Hanzo bit his lip, while laughing ominously and a bit psychotically.

"Can you..._stop_?" Kuai asked half-heartedly. Hanzo stopped his chuckling, but didn't stop trying to 'seduce' him.

"Can I kiss you?" Hanzo questioned, taking off his mask. '_Hanzo's face is so...handsome,'_ Kuai thought, looking at Hanzo's blue-black locks of straightness. Kuai hesitantly nodded. "O-okay." Liang whimpered a bit. "May I take off your mask?" Hasashi said, with a questionable tone.

Liang gulped. "Y-yes..."

Scorpion removed Sub-Zero's mask. After he did, Hasashi drew a line down the middle of Kuai's lips with his index finger. Hanzo brought his lips toward Sub-Zero's—paused while staring into the pools of blue on Kuai's face—and then kissed him. The kiss was so passionate, seducing, and full of a hidden lust. Kuai bowed his head in embarrassment and let out a sad sigh.

"H-Hanzo I-...nnn..." Kuai whispered. Hanzo lifted Kuai's head and kissed him. "Don't be so embarrassed..." Hanzo whispered. Scorpion kissed Kuai's neck. "Though, I love seeing you express that emotion..." Hasashi whispered. Kuai blushed, embarrassed once again. "Nnn...Hanzo...please stop." Kuai begged.

"Why?" Hanzo was too embarrassed to explain. "My—...honor. My honor for my clan. I...r-refuse...to engage in this wrongful...a-act...I respect my c-clan's rules. And th-this is breaking rule 23!"

"Oh...does your 'honor' for your clan repsect this?" Hanzo asked, grabbing the middle of Kuai's pants. "N-NO...now stop it." He shyly demanded.

"All I wanted to do was help you."

"Help with what?"

"Help with you and your curiousity." Hanzo said, kissing his neck again. "D-don't touch...me...or kiss me..." Sub-Zero demanded. "But, you know you want me to do more don't you?" Hasashi questioned. Kuai parted his lips then nodded with shame.

Hasashi smirked, almost so wickedly it could've been an addictive grin. "I...I feel...shameful..." Kuai admitted. Hanzo nodded and kissed him. Slowly, their tongues entered each other's mouths. Sub-Zero's cold snake coiled around Scorpions's, as a sudden steam was created in their mouths. And as the two pulled away, saliva coated the tip of each other's chins.

"I still hate you..." Liang uttered. Hanzo chuckled. "Fine by me."

Kuai returned the kiss back to Hanzo's lips; as Hanzo shoved his hand into Liang's black, tight, pants. "...Hanzo...I'm not...doing this...with you." Kuai debated strongly. Hanzo half-wickedly laughed. "I never said we were going to resume by consummating with each other..."

Kuai narrowed his eyebrows. "Don't say that...you...disgrace!" Liang demanded. Hanzo bit his lip. "What? Does it turn you on?" Hanzo asked, laughing and kissing his cheek.

"No...it doesn't..." Kuai stated. But, the thing was, Kuai was lying.

Hanzo stopped laughing and smiled. "Bullshit."

"Unbelievable bullshit..." Kuai huffed under his breath. Hanzo smirked devilishly and kissed Sub-Zero's neck, while feeling all around and in his pants. "Nnnn...Hanzo..." Kuai shyfully cried. No matter how hard the Cryomancer would try, his lips would'nt stay un-parted.

"...Hanzo..." He un-bitterly uttered. "That's what I thought..." Hanzo moaned, taking Kuai's over-torso (Shirt) and over-throw (Tanktop) off. Hasashi kissed all over Kuai's chest, then suckled on his nipples. "Ha-Hanzo! Stop! That's weird!" Kuai shouted.

Scorpion moved his lips to Kuai's ear and whispered:

"Listen, I know you like this...so cut your 'honor' for a few seconds and enjoy what life has to offer for once."

Kuai widened his eyes.

"You really think I'm that stupid, huh? I know you have been aching to get your hands on me...I don't ignore the signs...and now is your chance. And now is my chance." Hanzo admitted. Kuai shamefully and sadly blushed.

Hanzo kissed Kuai's neck and then travelled his lips down to Kuai's pants. "...No...don't you even...d-d-DARE!" Kuai exclaimed, writhing in the golden, patterned, silky sheets; struggling to break from the chains. Hanzo grinned. "...Too bad..." Hanzo replied, taking Kuai's jeggins off. Kuai tried to stop himself from willing himself in~but he just kept falling into the trap of his weird-seductiveness Hanzo licked his lips, and blew a kiss to Kuai.

"Is there anything else you would like to leave behind?"

"My dignity." He whispered gently.

Hanzo chuckled.

Kuai turned his head to the left and swallowed. Hanzo slowly gripped the sides of Kuai's boxers and gradually pulled them lay on top of Kuai in awe.

"Kuai...your...-" Hanzo held off his sentence and gulped. "What's wrong?" Kuai asked concerned. Hanzo held onto Liang's thighs. "What are you doing?" Sub-Zero asked, stopping his struggles.

Hanzo ran his finger-tips to Kuai's kneecaps~then parted his legs.

Hanzo dove his head down; mouthing and sucking on Kuai's cock.

"Wh-whoa! HANZO! Nnnnn...!" Kuai cried out. Hanzo bobbed his head up and down, with the member fully in his mouth.

"NO MORE! Hanzo! Please!"

Kuai could feel his stomach churning.

"Scorpion...don't...I'm about to c-cu-" "I know Kuai..." Kuai closed his eyes and opened his mouth. "N-no! I don't want to do...this!" Kuai yelled. Hanzo kept his mouth on Kuai's member; intensely swirling and licking the manhood.

"No! I'm gonna-!" Kuai found himself rolling tight circles into Hanzo's mouth—to make sure both get pleasure and stimualtion during this.

"Han-...ZO! UGHHAAAH!"

Kuai came; Scorpion could barely believe it. Hasashi breathlessly licked the rest of the liquid off of his hands and lips.

Kuai gripped the satin sheets on the bed and cried out yelps of agonizing pleasure and pain.

"You know you wanted this...you needed this...you want me to do more, don't you?"

Kuai nodded hesitantly.

* * *

*_(In the Morning)*_

Kuai awoke; unchained and holding onto Hanzo's hands, which were onto Kuai's waist. Hanzo hugged the other man's hips from behind. The Cyromancer yawned lightly and sat up. His eyes were red and he had small, unnoticable bags under his eyes~then he smiled down at the young, male.

Hanzo slowly awoke.

"Hmm-?" He tiredly asked. Kuai laughed a bit. "What the hell is so funny? Why does my head hurt? Ugh, I'm never drinking again." Hanzo stated. Kuai sat on top of Hanzo's waist, and bent his head down to kiss him.

Hanzo slowly moved his hand to the side of Kuai's face; savouring the icy, cold and hot kiss. Kuai pulled away. "Good Morning handsome. Sleep well?" Kuai asked. "Besides my hangover, I guess I did..." Hanzo responded, sitting up. Kuai smiled and wrapped his arms around Hasashi's neck.

Hanzo smiled a bit and kissed Kuai's neck; extreme power, with his hands gripping Kuai's waist. "Last night...was great." Kuai stated, lightly clenching his hands onto the back of Hanzo's neck. Hanzo nodded, feeling Kuai's body.I

"I know...and I humbly thank you for it." Hasashi responded, a little too excited. Kuai smiled and bit his lip; remembering and re-living the moments.

"Did it mean anything to you?" Liang asked.

Hanzo stopped kissing at the younger male's neck. "...Yes..."

Kuai lightened up. "Oh!" Kuai said, hiding his excitement.

Hanzo pulled the sheets over his waist, and smiled a bit. "I have to go...in two hours...to the Ryu palace."

"Why?"

"Well, according to Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, they want to ressurect my clan. I have no idea why, but...I'd be happy to see them."

"And you'd...see your wife?"

Hanzo nodded.

"Oh...okay..." Kuai said, getting from on top of Hanzo. "Wait, Kuai! Where are you going?" Hasashi questioned. "Away...in the Lin Kuei temple." Liang responded, putting his over-throws on.

"Why?"

"Because you won't need me anymore...your going to have your wife..."

Hanzo awed. "Kuai! You can't get jealous over something that stupid! We will only see each other for a day! And-"

"Oh please! I know bullshit, and I'm calling it! You will keep your precious wife and clan! Who really care about me, right? And, I am NOT jealous..."

Hanzo's face grew red. "F-FINE KUAI! I DON'T..." Hanzo felt it was hard to finish his sentence.

Kuai's eyes grew a darker blue, as tears began to fill the whites of his eyes. "Were you going to say, you don't need me?" He sorrowfully questioned. "Not anymore..." Hanzo muttered. Kuai shook his head and put on the rest of his clothes, then said: "Goodbye, have a nice life."

Hanzo nodded his head and shot back with: "I will!" Kuai left the room; left the house, and walked toward the Lin Kuei temple. Hanzo narrowed his eyebrows. "Why? Why must he, the love of my life, be so VERY CONFUSING?!"

Hanzo got dressed into his over throw, tight fitted pants, over torso, and ninja boots.

He soon left to the Ryu palace.


	2. What Happened in the Night, Stays There

_**Here...Uh...so...I notice some of the stories have "MATURE PARTS" so I have decIded to do what happend that night...soo...yeahhhh * cough***_

* * *

•~•I Will Watch You Burn Under My Commands

•~•

What happened last night...

Kuai was finally unchained.

Kuai; sprawled-legged on top of Hanzo's lap. Kuai had been bouncing up and down for a while, Hanzo, kept bringing his hips down with each push upwards that Scorpion delivered. His barrened, confounded eyes were untouched from the sights he had been witnessing—and at that, he loved it.

"Hah...Hanzo..." Kuai lamented, with such keeness and bemoaning. Hanzo thrusted up into Kuai once more; his groans becoming more and more of himself. Hanzo only held the man down so he could get more satisfaction and satire. He didn't mean to feel humorist at the spar of the moment, but...he did anyways.

Hanzo lay the young man down on the silken sheets that felt like a full, cotton robe. Kuai slowly flexed his fingers, grazing his tips on the comforts of the high-quality bed. "Nnn...Hanzo..." Kuai cried out. Hanzo lifted one leg of Kuai's onto his shoulder, and hooked the deep pit of his knee. Hanzo braced himself just as Kuai did.

Kuai was already trying to push the man off of him; did he really want what was going to happen next?

* * *

Hanzo immediately thrusted into him.

"Hah...hah...hah...Han...-zo..." Sub-Zero instantaneously covered his mouth from these gasps of air. He mumbled so many things that Hanzo couldn't hear—and Scorpion didn't like that.

* * *

"You dare hide your voice in our consummation?" Scorpion asked. He pushed into Kuai again; with much more of a domineering attitude. Kuai nods, as tears fall from his sky-ice colors. "Oh...Hanzo..." Kuai grumbled through his hand, which was muffling the sounds even deeper. Scorpion bent down, still thrusting into the younger male, and kissed his chest.

Kuai felt as if he were relinquished. As if he could give up right now. BUT...how unfairly of him would that be? Scorpion threatened his lips toward Kuai's nipples and suckled and nibbled onto them; as if they were a tidbit. Kuai huffed and dropped his hand from his mouth. He got his hands onto Hanzo's fine, straight, black-blue hair, and refused to release. "Ooh...Hanzo..." Kuai groaned with satisfaction.

Hanzo's mouth stay clung to the man under him; his tongue and lips fully devouring the man's breast area. "Hanzo...oh..." Kuai's hoarse and rausous voice rang.

Scorpion was happy with Sub-Zero's words. Even though the muffled groans were all just, "Oohs," and, "Aahhs," Hanzo founded these whet to his own pleasure. Hanzo looked at the wine bottle on the dresser and grabbed it.

He had been almost, "severely drunk," but whom was he to be judged by? Kuai was witnessing all that had been happening right there in front of himself, and he didn't give. He only watched and waited. He either waited for the bottle, or for Scorpion to return with his manipulative maneuvers. Hanzo lightly poured the wine onto Kuai's chest and licked it all off before a drop got into the sheets of the bed.

Scorpion slowly poured a reasonable amount into Sub-Zero's mouth and Sub-Zero begged for more. Hanzo looked into the empty, glass bottle. He hung it over the right side of the bed with his hand, then dropped it. Kuai smiled and bit his lip. Scorpion was fully tipsy now.

Hanzo smiled and positioned himself again into the greater position of what he had been in, then pulled Kuai's leg further up into his shoulder. Hanzo breathed in a contriving, articulated breath. Scorpion the bit his lip and pushed into Kuai, moving his hips forward and backward as fast he could. Kuai clutched the sheets on the bed and writhed; arching his back and widening his mouth.

His sky blue eyes, suddenly, showing all blue. The outlines of the color of his eyes drew into a finely, detailed black. Kuai looked down at his muscular member in the process of being rubbed by Scorpion's hands. Kuai couldn't believe how close he was already to his culmination—and dear Elder Gods he needed it.

"Nnn...no...I c-can't a second t-time..." Kuai cried. His tone was sadistic, his voice so husky with a hint of wantont. Kuai lifted his waist to converge with the thrusts and pushes of Scorpion.

"I can't...do it anymore...I can't...h-hold it in..."

"Really?" Hanzo asked, kissing the crook of Sub-Zero's neck. "Then let it out..."

Kuai shook his head left to right. "I...r-refuse...that offer..." Sub-Zero stated. Scorpion's hand grew hot. He knew that if the man under him wouldn't do what he wanted, he would grow a hand-of-fire. "Just do it, wimp!" Hanzo blurted out, aggressively. Kuai refused again. Hanzo grew angrier and angrier by the minutes. "Urrgh...Kuai Liang...-!" Hanzo said, a bit calmer.

Hanzo had been thrusting harsher and harsher.

"Urrgh...DO IT KUAI!" Scorpion shouted, his voice sounding as if it was a group of demons. Kuai was flustered with fear and scrutinization. He was observing how long it'd take before Scorpion would snap—and so far, not very long.

Kuai was done. He couldn't possibly hold it in any longer.

"Nnnn...nnnaaah!" Liang cried. Kuai's ejaculation lasted long; only because of how great and forcefully willing their climax was. Kuai's eyes fluttered, eerily and weakly, he succumbed at trying to resist this man's words. Kuai felt that spot above his member start throbbing. He loved the feeling, and also hated the tempo.

Scorpion felt the fast thuds and thumps on Kuai's genital area and pressed down on it. At this, Kuai let out pants and gasps for air.

"Y-...you're turn..." Kuai panted, breathlessly. Scorpion only smiled as the man under him stuck out dominance and got on top of him. "Heh...heh...you should be scared..." Sub-Zero whispered soothingly into Hanzo's ear. Scorpion smirked devilishly and bit his lip as Kuai ran his fingers down Hanzo's naked body.

Kuai sat on his knees, between Hanzo's legs, and then, parted them slowly. Kuai licked his fingers, them already being cold, he made them frigidly freezing. Kuai smirked and shoved his fingers into Scorpion's entrance.

Hanzo's palid, white, albino's widened.

Kuai wriggled and wiggled his fingers inside of Hanzo, then he scissored him. "Nnn...NNNAAH!" Scorpion shouted. Kuai smiled and maneuvered his fingers back and forth faster. "You like it, huh?" Sub-Zero asked, filled with his own excitement. Hanzo nodded and bit his lip. He then arched his back as Kuai hit a spot inside of the man's walls, that felt like an exhilarating pace of shocks being touched within Scorpion.

"The.

* * *

Scorpion had never felt this much pleasure in a very long time. The last pleasure filled moment, such as this, that he could recall was the last time he had done self-pleasure. And that was when he thought of Kuai doing it to him...

* * *

Hanzo snapped out of his murky thoughts and focused on what Kuai was doing.

Kuai had his mouth around Hanzo's nipples, sucking with such an intense amount of strength. He didn't know that Sub-Zero possessed this strongheld power until now. Kuai rubbed his body up and down Hanzo's; his hands now on Scorpion's shoulders and he clutched them tightly. Hanzo felt their lengths match up and cause a friction-feel.

"Mmm...hah...mmm..." The two gasped and groaned. Kuai licked and kissed along the nape of Scorpion's neck. Hanzo held the sides of Kuai's hips and pressed him down and rubbed Kuai's body against his own.

"By the Elder...G-Gods...-!"

"Feels good, huh?" Kuai asked, advancedly. Hanzo moaned and nodded.

"_Oh Elder Gods, yes..."_

"Then this will feel twice as better..."

Kuai lowered his head down to Hanzo's stomach, then lower...then lower. Kuai had been in front of Hanzo's member...and it looked too ready.

"Couldn't wait, yes?" Sub-Zero asks, holding it into his hand. Hanzo had already felt his hangover coming on, and he wanted this to end before it would start.

"Y-yes..." Hanzo whispered. Kuai handled the organ very carefully before licking the edge of it, and sucking on the shaft. "Nnn..." Kuai made very obvious and loud sounds from this. "Mmm...Hanzo..." Kuai moaned, with the length in his mouth. Hanzo dug his elbows into the bed, the ripped the sheets from under him, leaving them in complete ruin.

"NNNNNAAH!" Hanzo called out. And then, he came. Kuai felt the load of the sticky, white substance and licked most of it. "D-...don't do that..." Hanzo huffed. "Why not?" Kuai asked, with a bit of flirtatious pouting. Hanzo smiled weakly and brushed his hand onto the side of Kuai's face. His eyes fluttered, and he fell asleep.

"I guess that takes care of that, eh Hanzo?" Kuai inquired upon the wraith. Hanzo had been sleeping, probably passed out from drinking...or too much pleasure, but he was asleep.

Kuai stumbled to the bathroom and washed his hands thoroughly. He looked at his face in the mirror, and got close to it. He shook his head, sighed, and walked back to the bed. Kuai snuggled up behind Scorpion, spooning him.

"Goodnight...Hanzo..." Kuai whispered, kissing his cheek. Hanzo simply ignored it and stuck into his slumber...

* * *

**_HEHEHEEHEHE! CLIFFHANGER! I NEEDS COMMENTS BROS. How am I doing so far? Anyone I should change? Comment tell me how i did. On that note...Im Japanese. Im 15 years old, im straight...YEAH BELIEVE IT OR Not...whatever. I love SxSZ soooo...tell me anything and I will improve...BYE for now_**


	3. The Initiative

_**A/N: I dont own any part of Mortal Kombat. I OWN NOTHING! LAWLZ...i will one day. JK. But, thank for the reviews you guys, you all are the best. I saw how i had some typos amd I want to apologize...;-; im so sorry...i dont know what got to me.. ;-; cry. AN-TY-WAYS I WOULD LIKE TO SAY...Read and Review you guys**_

_**Love you all...**_

* * *

•~•I Will Watch You Burn Under My Commands•~•

Kuai went to the Lin Kuei temples...

"Tomas! You scared me!" Sub-Zero shouted. Smoke covered Sub-Zero's mouth and brought him around a corner. He walked with his hand over his mouth, around the corner, and into a room. The room was just a huge Ice Chamber.

"Where the hell have you been, Kuai. I was looking all over for you!" Smoke shouted. Kuai took Smoke's hand away from his mouth. "I was...sparring." Sub-Zero replied, in a whisper voice. Smoke's hands dropped to his hips as he made a pouting face. "Oh really? With whom, if I may ask?" Tomas questioned. Kuai swallowed and looked down trying to find someone. "I was sparring with, uh, well—"

"That doesn't matter anymore! I hope you have gotten your sleep. The Cyborg Initiative is today." Tomas said. "It is today? Today? I barely even...I didn't...since when did—" "Hmph. You have forgotten, yes Kuai?" Smoke questioned. Kuai parted his lips, then closed them and nodded. Smoke merely smiled and nodded as well. Smoke sighed, sadly. "Well...it is today...a shame huh?" Smoke asked, putting his hand on the side of Kuai's face. Smoke ran his thumb across the Cyromancer's lips and smiled.

Sub-Zero held Smoke's hand and smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you old friend..." Smoke told Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero held his hand on top of Smoke's and smiled. "Likewise pal..." Sub-Zero replied. Smoke looked at Sub-Zero with his eyes struck with the man's looks. His features were so...naturally striking and imposing with his own good looks. Smoke slowly held Sub-Zero's hand, but Sub-Zero retracted quickly.

"Smoke, what are you doing?" Sub-Zero questioned, uneasily. Smoke pushed toward the man, until Kuai hit his back onto an ice wall. "Daah?! Smoke!" Sub-Zero cried out, trying to move from the man's cornering. Smoke pulled down Sub-Zero's mask along with his own, then bit his lip. "I've been wanting to do this for a very long time Kuai. And I won't let you get away this time!" Smoke said loudly.

Smoke pressed his lips to Sub-Zero's, savouring the taste of satisfaction. Kuai pushed at the man's chest, but Smoke wouldn't budge. Sub-Zero backed up, but Smoke kept his lips to his, and pushed toward him more and more. Smoke shoved his tongue into Kuai's mouth. And that was all Sub-Zero could take.

Sub-Zero punched the man in the stomach and made a run for it. Smoke clutched his stomach and fell to the ground.

Kuai ran down the sky-blue colored hallways.

"Kuai? Kuai Liang? You are going the wrong way...the Cyborg Initiative is the way!" A man shouted out to the running Cyromancer. Sub-Zero passed the man and ran to the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him and immediately started to wash his face.

Sub-Zero didn't miss a spot on his lips, then he drank water and spit it out. Kuai breathed in heavily and exhaled heavier. He shakily breathed in and out. Kuai shook his head and looked at himself in the mirror. He was disappointed with himself. He couldn't believe he let Smoke kiss him! How dishonorable. And not to mention, stupid.

Sub-Zero exited the bathroom and walked with the rest of the Kueis; in line for the Cyborg Initiative. Cyrax and Sektor stood in front of him, so he greeted them both with a warm, "Hello."

The Tswana and the Chinese men turned to face Sub-Zero.

"You were not here last night, where were your whereabouts?" Cyrax questioned, placing his hands by his sides. Sektor followed Cyrax's actions. "Well, I was apparently not here. But, I was...away. Training." Kuai responded, with a frightening voice. Cyrax and Sektor curiously stared at the man.

"Oh, really?" Sektor asked, with an eyebrow arching upward. Kuai turned his glare to Sektor, then nodded with more confidence. Sektor lightly scoffed in his throat and turned away from the Cyromancer. Cyrax let a half-smile pass into his lips, then he spun around. Sub-Zero sighed and rubbed his neck.

Suddenly, a scream was heard.

"What was that?" Sub-Zero asked Cyrax. "I don't know, but it sounds like absolute trouble." Cyrax replied, looking at the door ahead.

•~•I Will Watch You Burn Under My Commands•~•

An hour had passed from the dreadful, horrifying yelp...

Sub-Zero, Cyrax, Sektor and the other clan members of the Lin Kuei stared at the door curiously. Murmuring and socializing bappened within the West Wing of the Kuei Temple. Kuai stared at the door hearing foot steps and metal clanging against the floor.

Suddenly, the Grand Master stood out. He slowly closed the door behind himself, making sure nobody saw whatelse was behind the door. He stroked his beard and almost slid in a evil smirk.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you...the first Cyborg of the Cyborg Initiative!" His voice crackled through the air from afar. Everyone looked at the door, slowly opening with gradualism. Sub-Zero rose an eyebrow and stood on his tipped-toes. Finally, the machine stepped from out the door.

His body, grayed, metal armor. His eyes, digitally frowning. His face, inhuman. Sub-Zero covered his mouth and backed away. "No." He said, "No, I can't d-do this!" Kuai ran from the men, in line and headed for the door. Two Lin Kuei guards stood there like watchdogs, then finally grabbed Sub-Zero. One put him in a headlock, the other drew Sub-Zero's arm backward and strongly elbowed the joint connecting his upper arm, to his forearm.

Sub-Zero yelped in pain and dropped his head to his chest. The Grand Master walked slow-like over to Sub-Zero. He shook his head and said, "Oh, too bad. You were so close to getting away. Looks like we know whom we are going to preform the next development on. You two, take him to the room, and make sure he is chained well..."

One of the guards covered Sub-Zero's mouth and sated, "Yes sir!"

They took away the rebel Lin Kuei...


	4. Dead on Arrival

_**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF MORTAL KOMBAT. So, in the story...**_

_**"Soreha...hontōni anata" means "It is you."**_

_**"Soreha...I" means "It is I."**_

* * *

•~•I Will Watch You Burn Under My Commands•~•

Scorpion was with Quan Chi and Shang Tsung.

"It is time, Scorpion. The time of your clan's resurrection. The Shirai Ryu will be reborn again!" Quan Chi shouted. Tsung stood behind the sorcerer and observed him. Hanzo nodded and watched as Quan Chi maneuvered his hands around into circle forms and then he rose his hands. Suddenly, skeletons crawled from the ground underneath them.

The skinny, white objects then lay on the ground, as if they had just been severely attacked. "Rise! All of you! I demand you all to rise! Rise into your former selves and behold before our eyes!" Quan Chi postulated. Scorpion looked around at the forgotten clan members. He suddenly heard a cry of a child, and a scream of a mother.

"Kara? Kara?!" Hanzo cried out to his beloved. He searched across the field of the "new-dead" and finally found a woman he had truly recognized.

Her hair, was as black as the midnight sky, with a dash of shine flickering and shining in the dim light of the afternoon. Her lips were just so plush and linked between the colors of a shade of rouge and thistles. Her eyes were a light brown and her skin tone was warm and welcoming. She turned toward the three men as wisps of hair crossed paths with her eyes.

Scorpion was lovestruck. He had forgotten on how beautiful his wife looked; especially since he hadn't seen her in almost a whole decade. He watched as a baby formed right into her arms; from the thick bone, to the the warm, squishy flesh they all had beholded. Hanzo dropped to his knees in front of the woman and child and got choked up. The only word that spoke was, "I—"

Kara hugged the child in her arms then looked up toward Scorpion. She reached her hand out with hesitancy, then touched his chest with one of the filed fingers she possessed. She pressed deeper then retracted her finger.

"H-Hanzo...-?" She questioned with innocence. Scorpion's eyes filled with longing tears, then he nodded. "Yes...it is I. Hanzo Hasashi." He stated. Kara held onto Scorpion's cheek then inched her head closer, but slowly. Scorpion's eyes widened desperately. His face moved towards his wife's, then they shared a first kiss in a decade. And damn, did he enjoy that kiss.

Kara broke the kiss and put her head down. "Soreha...hontōni anata..." Kara sincerely whispered. Hanzo nodded. "Soreha...I" Scorpion said. Kara placed a kiss on one of Hanzo's cheeks, then hugged him; one hand cradling the baby between them and the other around Scorpion's neck. Scorpion happily returned the favor of hugging, then pulled away as she did.

"Jubei." Kara said, pointing down at the baby. The infant lightly whined at the brightish lights of the afternoon. Jubei, was the name of the child. Scorpion's lip corners turned upright as he smiled. "Jubei." He repeated, caressing the cheek of the child. Jubei smiled, showing his slow, appearing teeth then grabbed Hanzo's finger. The baby teethed on it and started to laugh a bit.

Hanzo smiled at the baby and sighed.

"Chi. How must I repay you for this?" Scorpion asked, turning around.

"When the time comes, Scorpion."

* * *

•~•I Will Watch You Burn Under My Commands•~•

It had been a week since the Shirai Ryu was all ressurected. It had been a week since Quan Chi, Shang Tsung and Scorpion had all made contact. It had been a week since Kuai was with Hanzo...

Hanzo sat, lonely by a small pond with his favorite type of fish, Koi Fish, in it. The fish had been flustered with a sudden fear when Scorpion came over, then the fish had gotten used to him. Hanzo lightly touched the pond, and his hand sizzled as he reached down deeper to touch the orange-white, blotted one. The fish moved away from Scorpion's hand and swam away into the pool of the pond.

Hanzo sighed. Only if he were sometimes like this fish. If he could just swim away to avoid problem sometimes, not that he had any problems. He just felt as if there were another thing being tossed upon his shoulder weight after he was cursed to hold the Earth on its axis. Scorpion sighed and looked up at the full-bloomed Cherry Blossom Tree. My, what a distinct, pink vibrant color it was. A petal slowly floated down and landed delicately upon Scorpion's open palm. He closed his hand into a fist, and sighed.

"H-Hanzo?" A voice rung in Hanzo's ear. Hanzo quickly satted the voice away from his ear then looked around. "Hanzo?" The voice called again, a bit more pleading. Scorpion looked around and ran his fingers through his thin, straight, navy blue hair.

"I must be hearing things again." He whispered to himself. "Hanzo, it is me...Kuai." The voice said. Hasashi rose and eyebrow. "Kuai? Kuai, who?" Scorpion asked. Before and more sudden movements were made, Hanzo spun around slowly and widened his eyes at the man before him.

It was Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero's arm was broken, his face beaten, and the rest of his body covered in scratches, burns, or bruises. His flesh was now a purpled, black color. Sub-Zero then fell to the ground. "S-Sub-Zero!" Hanzo exclaimed. Before Sub-Zero hit his body and face onto the ground, Scorpion caught the man. He then strew him top of his shoulder, and carried him to a nursing room.

* * *

•~•I Will Watch You Burn Under My Commands•~•

Sub-Zero awoke. He looked at his surroundings and saw he was in a small villaged house—or cottage. One of the slide-doors opened and Hanzo appeared.

Sub-Zero turned around from the bed and spotted him. "Sc-Scorpion! I'm so happy to see you!" Kuai cried out. He brought Scorpion in for a hug, and tightly squeezed him. Hanzo didn't hug back and Sub-Zero rose an eyebrow. Usually by now, Scorpion would be all over him. But not now. Why not now?

Scorpion pulled out of the grasp and told him to turn around. Sub-Zero spun aroun and the wraith finished bandaging the ice man's back. "Are you ashamed of me?" Sub-Zero questioned. Scorpion ignored him, and motioned him to turn around again. Sub-Zero did as he was told, and faced Scorpion. Sub-Zero noticed Scorpion's features lagging in happiness and gaining in a stressed tone.

Sub-Zero haulted the man from going any further. "Why are you so, stormy and furious?" He asked the warmed man. Scorpion stared into Sub-Zero's chest and didn't say a word. "Scorpion I-"

"Sub-Zero, don't say a word. This is a one time thing now. Once you get healed, you must leave. I can't stand looking at you. If I do, I might...I just...Kuai, you have to leave. Immediately, after I finish your nursing. Please, go." Scorpion said, staring into the man's chest again.

Sub-Zero nodded slowly. His face written in questions, but his heart ready to pour out to the man helping him. On the inside, Kuai was freaking out. He couldn't believe Scorpion finally didn't want his presence anymore. Sub-Zero nodded again. "Scorpion I-" His voice could barely carry on on his sentence. He was on the brink of crying.

Sub-Zero nodded again. "If that is what you wish, then it shall be done." Kuai stated. After Scorpion finished the last bandage, Sub-Zero immediately stood up and went to the door. He turned around and faced Scorpion. His eyes broke from holding in his tears. He couldn't help it. Sub-Zero's regularly blue eyes, turned into a darker color, then he bowed before the eyes of Scorpion.

"Thank you for your kind service. Have a nice life." Sub-Zero said, with sarcasm. Scorpion scoffed. "You too, Kuai." Scorpion snapped back.

The Lin Kuei left.

* * *

•~•I Will Watch You Burn Under My Commands•~•

Scorpion stay lay down on the bed, next to his wife.

Kara had been snoring slightly, her eyes closed, her hold on the son in her arms. Scorpion smiled and kissed her forehead. He then kissed Jubei's head.

"Goodnight, my loves." Hanzo whispered. A sudden knock was heard on the side of the house. Scorpion slowly tried to see through the thick, beige paper walls. He saw a shadow. The shadow was tapping it's foot waiting patiently. Scorpion exited the house to meet the shadow.

"Hello?" He whispered with question.

Sub-Zero grabbed Scorpion by his outfit collar, and pulled him behind the house. Sub-Zero pulled Scorpion to him again and pressed his chest to his. Then, he kissed him. Scorpion didn't try to pull away, and he didn't try to be a little enveloped by the kiss. Sub-Zero tightly pressed his lips to Scorpion's. And after a while, Kuai pulled away.

His grip still on the Ryu's shirt, his icy eyes kept their gaze on the ground. "Kuai, I am-" Kuai hushed Scorpion, with his index finger before he said anymore words.

"Kuai, I just-"

"Hanzo Yomotarú Hasashi. Born November 7, 1996, in Kasukabe, Japan. Eye color, pallid white with a hint of yellow, hair color navy-blue. Height 6"3'. Age, 21. Known for getting vengeance and being a Pyromancer. And...not single." Kuai spoke. Hanzo's eyes widened larger.

"Kuai, listen to me. I...I don't know what to say. I'm flustered and just...confused. I don't know what to say!" Scorpion said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I have a few words to say," Sub-zero murmured, bringing him close, "I want you."


	5. Tried To Express, So Here's The Word

_**THANKS FOR EVERYTHAAAAANNG GUISE! THE REVIEWS ARE SO NICE...;-; Like...wow.A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY MORTAL KOMBAAAAT! *dun dun dun dundunun nun dun dun dun dununun*This chapter is a "Mature Part" for all of my perverts out there. (づ￣ **__**³￣**__**)づ**__**If you aren't into "Mature Parts"...get a life. LOVE YA!**_

* * *

•~•I Will Watch You Burn Under My Commands•~•

"Sub-Zero! I refuse to do this with you!"

Scorpion had taken them both somewhere more private—only so they could talk. Kuai kept pushing toward the man, but Scorpion rejected him with each shove. "Please, Kuai, get away before someone gets hurt..." Scorpion lightly pleaded. Kuai crinkled his nose.

"I am already getting hurt from you not accepting me...accept me, please." Sub-Zero pleaded, love-drunk, finally landing a kiss on the jaw-line of Hanzo. Scorpion shook his head and shoved him away, a bit more forcefully, but Kuai came back. "Stop it! I demand you to!" Scorpion shouted, pushing him away heavily. Kuai quickly ran to Hanzo and covered his mouth. "Sh. You don't want to wake anybody, do you?" Sub-Zero questioned.

Scorpion shook his head left to right. While Sub-Zero had his hold on Scorpion's mouth, he reached his other hand down and gripped the middle of Hanzo's pants. Hanzo let out a groan as his eyes walked slowly to the back of his head. Kuai smiled at the other man's reaction, and then kissed at his neck. "Wh-what are you doing?" Hanzo asked, with hurt in his eyes, and his words heavily covered.

"Seducing..."

Scorpion wasn't anything for seduction. But the way that Kuai attempted at it, made it feel natural and right.

Kuai uncovered Hanzo's mouth, and kissed him, intensely shoving his tongue into Scorpion's mouth. Sub-Zero moaned inwardly as he begged for Scorpion to kiss back. Sub-Zero took Hanzo's hands, and placed them on his waist, so he could try and get him to join in. Sub-Zero went back to gripping the middle of Scorpion's pants, then finally, Scorpion let out a medium-toned moan.

"Mmm...K-Kuai..." Hanzo muttered. Sub-Zero kissed up to Scorpion's ear, then he lightly nipped at his earlobe.

"Oh, Elder Gods, I want you so bad...I...I need you so bad." Kuai whimpered, clutching onto Scorpion's arms. His bulky, hard arms. Even feeling this on Scorpion aroused him. And he loved the arousal. "T-touch me..." Sub-Zero pleaded. Scorpion knew he would be in a risky situation if he did do anything to the man. One touch, and Kuai would be all over him.

But Scorpion had touched him anyway...

Scorpion knew he couldn't resist the small hint of passion he showed and welcomed toward Sub-Zero. And he hated that provoking, unwelcoming feeling. He pushed more toward the passion...

So, Scorpion grabbed the man right back, where it counted. Kuai's knees started shaking. "Nnn...H-Hanzo..." Kuai helplessly moaned. Hanzo bit his lip and gripped harder. Sub-Zero almost fainted at this grip, then Scorpion pushed his back against a wall.

"K-Kuai..." Scorpion stuttered. "Yes?" Sub-Zero answered, almost too quickly. "I want you as well." Hanzo dropped to his to his knees and started to undo the sash on Sub-Zero's pants. Kuai smiled and his then relaxed, but...he was ready for the "worst."

The light, cloth belt fell down to the ground, alongside with Sub-Zero's pants. Now, all that was remaining, was the Cyromancer's plaid, blue boxers. Kuai immediately attached his hands onto Scorpion's head. "G-go...d-do it, now." Sub-Zero's demanded, slightly sternly. "Oh not yet...but, perhaps later..." Scorpion committed this position/action to memory and continued on what he was doing.

Hanzo rose from his stance and stripped the man of his upper clothing. From his silver, strong, heavy armor, to the soft, blue, smooth, silken wardrobe of Sub-Zero's fine clothing. And finally, he was fully undressed. Kuai didn't mind being naked in front of another male—especially if it was Hanzo. But simultaneously, it felt...awkward.

"I do wish we could go somewhere to get more...privacy." Scorpion whispered vaguely, trailing his finger down Sub-Zero's chest. Sub-Zero held the hand of the man of fire and teleported away to a secret location that Kuai used for meditation.

All that was left for evidence, was a Lin Kuei's clothing.

* * *

•~•I Will Watch You Burn Under My Commands•~•

Scorpion bit his lip and enjoyed the sight in front of him...

"Your humiliation feeds my eyes well," Scorpion said, stepping toward the man, "But let us both see on how you will fare in this..." Scorpion turned the man around, so he was facing Hanzo, and then he kissed him passionately. Hanzo's hand slowly trailed down Sub-Zero's body, then he gripped the man's cock. Sub-Zero let out a faint, yet heavy breath.

His mouth whispered, "Hanzo..." as he tilted his head back and bit his lip. It was difficult to read the expressions on Sub-Zero's face. But the way that he inwardly groaned and expressed his feelings throughout each touch that had been given, gave Hanzo a hint of what he was feeling. "P-please...d-do it. Do all of it." Sub-Zero moaned. Scorpion's hand made a circular shape around Sub-Zero's cock, then he rubbed up and down on it.

"Aah...hah...hah...hah!" Sub-Zero cried out, grabbing onto the shoulders of Scorpion's shirt. The two men looked down at the two body objects, crossing paths with each other and causing friction. "You like this, don't you?" Scorpion whispered into Kuai's ear. Sub-Zero nodded and bit his lip. "You want more, don't you?" Hanzo asked, pushy-ly. Sub-Zero nodded, as Scorpion fastened the pace.

Sub-Zero clutched tighter onto his shoulders and let out cries and moans. "Wh-why am I the one whom is undressed? Why aren't we b-both undressed?" Sub-Zero asked, beginning to peel the other man's clothes off. Hanzo haulted him, by nuzzling and pushing his nose lightly against Kuai's neck. He then placed sweet, caring kisses all over Sub-Zero's neck.

As Hanzo held his waist while smooching the man, Kuai crawled his hand down into Scorpion's pants and then under his undergarment. Hanzo lightly gasped, then pressed his hands against the wall, guarding Kuai from getting out of his cornering. "T-touch me. Grab me h-harder..." Scorpion demanded, deeply. Kuai grasped tightly onto Hanzo's dick.

* * *

•~•I Will Watch You Burn Under My Commands•~•

Hanzo was fully undressed, over on top of Kuai, thrusting heavily and pushing harshly into him.

"Say my name, Kuai!" Scorpion sourly demanded. Kuai only let out yelps and cries. He had been in the position of being bent over, on the bottom of Hanzo. Sub-Zero put a coercion clutch on the sheets, clenching his teeth.

"Aanngh...m-more! Hanzo, more!" Sub-Zero shouted. Scorpion handled Sub-Zero's hips, and pushed in and pulled out quickly. Kuai's eyes shot out tears; drops of salty waters, frantically flying. He bit his lip and cried out, "H-Hanzo! I-I'm coming!" He cried. And of course, approaching the orgasmic state, he came. Soon enough, Scorpion did as well.

Scorpion widened his mouth and let go of Kuai's hips. He slowly pulled out of the man from under him and lay on the bed, heaving his chest upward and exhaling softly. "You felt...you felt so great..." Scorpion sighed, hugging Kuai around his back and holding onto his left arm.

Kuai snuggled closely into Hanzo, kissing his jaw-line. "Please...stay with me..." Sub-Zero pleaded, still kissing the hotter man's chin and under. Hanzo slightly winced at the cold lips on his face. Sub-Zero then licked the edge of Scorpion's lips with his taunting and his playfulness. "Kuai. You know that is impossible...my clan would...they would kill us if they ever found out of you and I...I just...I need time to make this choice." Scorpion replied.

Kuai stopped, faced away from the Pyromancer and said, "Okay...fine then..." Hanzo merely laughed and kissed the other man's shoulders. "K-Kuai...I'm sorry. You were expecting me to say, 'Yes, Kuai. I shall stay with you,' weren't you?"

But Sub-Zero was thinking just exactly that.

Sub-Zero shook his head, left to right, and sighed. "No, I was not thinking that." Sub-Zero stated, flipping back over and cuddling close into Hanzo's chest.

"Hanzo?"

"Yes, Sub-Zero?"

"I...I love you..."

* * *

**_The L bomb, bitches...the L booomnb! ((Sorry for cursing, heres a pie)) Leave me comment please? PLEAAAAAASSSSSSEEE! Thanks, Lots of Love. How will Scorp-Twerk react to this?_**

**_find out next chapter! Stay tuned for the Wrath of the ryu! ((Lawlz jk))_**

**_●~●Meee●~●_**


	6. This Means War

•~•I Will Watch You Burn Under My Commands•~•

Oh shit. The "L" word...

After Sub-Zero had told Scorpion that, it was awkward. Way too awkward.

"I...I uh..." Scorpion swallowed his words, and lowered his head until it was to his chest. Sub-Zero stared at Scorpion, with his eyes beholding the feeling of lustrous temptations. He wanted Scorpion to say, "I love you too, Sub-Zero. I'm sorry I am married..."

But, Kuai knew that would NEVER happen.

"Kuai...I must leave. Immediately." Hanzo spoke. Kuai sighed, faced away from Scorpion, and totally whimed him away with his motions of his hand and his posture. Scorpion started donning his clothes on and gathered his extra armor. "Goodbye, Sub-Zero." Scorpion whispered, and then he just left!

Kuai's eyes filled with his rejection and emotional tears. He hugged the pillow that had been placed above his head and he started bawling into it.

"Hanzo...why?" Sub-Zero questioned himself, pulling the thin comforter over his waist. He bit his lip, trying to repel anymore secreting liquids from his baby blue colors. Suddenly, a man appeared in this comfy, cozy room. Sub-Zero didn't care to look back. He only let out a gloomy, "What?"

"You are angry, yes?" The othe man's voice bellowed deeply. Sub-Zero looked back at the man. He widened his eyes when he saw whom it was. "Q-Quan Chi?" Sub-Zero asked, slowly wiping his tears. "Yes. It is I. I know how you have been longing with tears...longing with such, agony. And only because of a lost love..." Quan stated.

"And," He said, wiping his tears, "why do you care?" Quan Chi let in a small smirk on his face. "I will help you with your revenge. Your revenge against the Ryu." Quan Chi told. Sub-Zero jolted up. "Revenge? If anyone should get and deserve revenge, it should be you. I should put my revenge against you." Sub-Zero debated.

Quan Chi put his hand up to prevent anymore words coming from his mouth.

"Yes, I know. But once I had ressurected the clan, I realized how much damage I have done to the world. And the Ryu demand revenge against the Lin Kuei now. And once they defeat your clan, they will demand to take over the world! And...I know that you are jealous over Kara, Scorpion's wife. We must act quickly. Do you accept this revenge?" Quan Chi questioned.

Sub-Zero looked at the ground and clenched his fist.

"I..."

* * *

•~•I Will Watch You Burn Under My Commands•~•

Scorpion left to his clan's area...

He walked into his house and set his armor down. Scorpion ran his fingers through his dark blue hair, and sighed.

"Daddy?" Jubei questioned behind him. Hanzo spun around slowly. He greeted his child with a warm smile.

"Hello, Jubei. Come." Scorpion lightly demanded, waving him over. Jubei crawled over to Scorpion and sat on his lap. "Daddy, why so sad?" Jubei asked, with consideration. Scorpion smiled and ruffles the child's hair. "I am only confused. That is all..."

"About what, daddy?"

Scorpion shook his head left to right. "Nothing you should be worried of." He said, holding up his hand while sighing. Jubei smiled and nodded. "Only if you promise to be okay...wil you be okay?" Jubei inquired, concerned. Hanzo nodded and smiled. "I will be. I promise."

Jubei picked Scorpion's hand up and tried to match sizes of the fingers. He crinkled his nose and frowned. "One day, my hands will be as big as yours. I swear by it." Jubei said. Scorpion lightly chuckled. "One day my child...one day..."

* * *

•~•I Will Watch You Burn Under My Commands•~•

Koi No Yokan, Hanzo...

We really could fall in love. We really could.

Kuai held his pillow, close to his chest, and hugged it tightly. He was curled, up on the bed, sobbing. His eyes let down driblets of tears.

"Hanzo...Hanzo...Hanzo...Hanzo..." Sub-Zero whimpered. And the more he said the name, the less he grew tired of it. Kuai was lying on his side not saying a word—except for, "Hanzo" that is. Quan Chi had left, hearing the younger man's decision. He accepted. Kuai sniffed, got up and walked into the restroom. He then looked at his face in the mirror.

It had been worn out from all the crying. His eyes reddened, the button of his nose reddened, the apples of his cheeks reddened, his skin reddened. He cupped water into his hand and splashed it into his face, after turning on the faucet. Sub-Zero grabbed a towel and lightly dabbed his face.

He then looked back up, disgusting with what he had become over this man. If Scorpion apparently didn't have feelings for Kuai, then why would he cry over it. BUT, It wasn't apparent. It was...mixed emotions each other shared between. Sub-Zero felt as if he just took a fiery, sword to the chest right now. A certain someone's fiery sword.

Now, Kuai was obsessed. Obsessed over a spectre.

* * *

•~•I Will Watch You Burn Under My Commands•~•

Kara and Hanzo were dancing under the Japanese moonlight...

Kara spun into Scorpion's arms and spun back out. Scorpion lightly laughed as his wife re-held onto his hand.

"Oh Hanzo..." Kara sighed, finishing her giggling. Scorpion re-spun her back into his arms, so that she was in tight, with her back to his chest, and her eyes fixed on the giant, full-moon. Scorpion cuddled his nose sweetly into Kara's neck. He smiled. "Hanzo..." Kara called.

"Yes?" Hanzo asked. Kara slowly turned her body and faced Scorpion. Their up to size and placement, then another kiss was shared. The kiss lasted longly, until Kara sweetly pulled away. "I love you." She whispered, snuggling tightly into his chest.

*No.* Scorpion thought, *This chest is to be hugged on only by Kuai Liang."*

"I love you too." He said, snapping out of his thoughts, and not sounding like he actually meant it. Kara crinkled her nose and weakly smiled afterwards. "I think it is time for us to have another child, Hanzo..." Kara said, out of the blue. Scorpion jumped. "Another child?! No! Not in a million years! I will not have another child with you!"

"Then with whom?"

"I—"

"Excuse me, Hanzo Hasashi, but there is a letter from the Lin Kuei. It reads that they want to...to...kill us! Go against our clan in a battle!" Ike, a former clan warrior, stated, holding a letter in his hand. Scorpion jumped and snatched the note, reading for himself. He slowly looked up as soon as he finished reading the rest of letter.

"This...this means war..."

•~•I Will Watch You Burn Under My Commands•~•

* * *

**A/N: Well...this means war...I, uh...WAIT DONT LEAVE THIS FANFIC. IT WILL GET REALLY BETTER REALLY FAST! I SWEARRR! :3**


	7. It Will Begin

A/N: Ummm...Writers block...sooooo...XD LEAVE A COMMENT, AND READ AND JUST...BE THE BEST BROCCOLI

YOU COULD EVER BE...

* * *

•~•I Will Watch You Burn Under My Commands•~•

Quan Chi went to the Lin Kuei Temple...

"Excuse me, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. My I have a word with you?" Quan Chi asked, bowing before the man.

"Speak Sorcerer." The Grandmaster demanded, ordering him to rise as well.

"As you see the Shirai Ryu clan is ressurected by an unknown man. We are still trying to track him down. Anyways, the Shirai Ryu wants to kill the Lin Kuei. I tried and warned them to stop, but they wouldn't. They demand a war against you all...and I would like to ask if you could conclude into this. You must defeat the Ryu. Will you accept?" Quan Chi asked, a piece of paper appearing in front of the Grandmaster.

The Master looked at the other Elder's of the Lin Kuei, they all nodded. "You have a deal, Sorcerer. But...what do we get in exchange for this?"

"The Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero's, body!"

* * *

•~•I Will Watch You Burn Under My Commands•~•

"Kara, the war...there is to be one..."

"I know. I was there Hanzo. What are you doing now?" Kara asked, a bit infuriated with his actions last night. "I am getting ready for battle. If there is a war, most likely yes, then I must be fully prepared." Hanzo walked over to Kara and held her shoulders, looking down at her. "I need you to be prepared."

He then hugged her. "Please...be safe." He whispered. Kara nodded and held her husband. "Hai. I will be..." Kara responded. Hanzo slowly pulled away from the hug and kept readying up. "Hanzo...stop being so...stressed and rushed." Kara had demanded.

"I MUST BE RUSHED! I HAVEN'T...I HAVEN'T HAD A WAR IN OVER A DECADE. AND WE DO NOT EVEN KNOW WHEN THE FIRST ATTACK WILL BE...IT COULD BE IN TWO SECONDS...HELL, IT COULD BE HAPPENING NOW WITHOUT US KNOWING. I JUST HAVE TO BE PREPARED! I CANNOT STAND LOOSING YOU AGAIN..." Scorpion slowly walked toward his wife, "I just can't..."

Kara quickly stood and hugged Hanzo. "You will not loose us...I promise, Hanzo." She whimpered, her accent so sweet and delicate. Scorpion nodded and barely managed to hug back from his trembling hands. Kara sighed and hugged him closer. "Hanzo I—"

"Mommy, daddy?" Jubei asked, rubbing his eyes. Scorpion walked over and picked Jubei up. "Hey, Ju-Ju." Scorpion said. "Are you and mommy fighting?" Jubei questioned, yawning. Hanzo smiled and shook his head left to right. "Far from fighting, my dear boy."

"Then why were you yelling?" Jubei questioned, holding onto the side of Hanzo. "We were...discussing loudly." Scorpion interrogated. Jubei nodded. "About what?"

"Nothing you should be worried of." Hanzo said. Jubei crossed his arms. "I never have to worry about anything!" He cried. "You shouldn't be sad over it, you should be happy you don't have to deal with such stress." Scorpion replied. Jubei escaped from his father's hands and walked off into the hallway.

Just as the child walked away, a servant of the Shirai Ryu came in.

"Excuse me, Hanzo Hasashi, we have a letter from the Lin Kuei." The man said, bowing. "Well stand up and give it to me!" Hasashi demanded. The servant handed Hanzo the note. Scorpion read it, as his eyes grew wider and wider and wider and...

* * *

•~•I Will Watch You Burn Under My Commands•~•

Quan Chi was preparing with the Lin Kuei...

"Tomorrow, is the day we strike our first attack on the Ryu. The day where we kill all of the pesky, little beings." Chi said. The Grandmaster stared at the Cyber-Kueis. They all looked ready for combat. Mortal Kombat.

"And we, will take Hanzo Hasashi's head!" The Grandmaster announced. The Cyborgs stayed in their spots and just nodded. "Excuse me, Grandmaster, but I have trained someone for killing Scorpion. He is quite the man if you ask me." Quan Chi whispered. The Grandmaster nodded.

* * *

•~•I Will Watch You Burn Under My Commands•~•

Sub-Zero was very cautious with his moves...

One motion out of order and he could die! He looked around, his blue eyes pleading for a heart attack action. He checked around himself again. And then, a target popped up. He quickly formed and ice dagger and threw it at the target, then the target fell down again, after he had hit it.

Sub-Zero swayed side to side throughout the training room. His hands followed the motions of his body, then he formed a Kori Blade. His eyes dilated on the frost, animating from his mouth, then slowly fixed on his next target. Sub-Zero darted at the target, throwing his hands up over his head, and the dagger about to penetrate through the target. He jumped into the brisk air, stabbed the target, and twisted the Kori Blade into it.

Sub-Zero breathed heavily and walked over to sit down on a nearby bench. He grabbed the bottle of water next to the bench and gulped it down quickly. He crushed the bottle and moved on to the next one. One after another he did this, until he was accompanied by Quan Chi.

"I am guessing you like the training room." Chi said a bit nervously, walking in and witnessing the damage and breakage of the targets. Sub-Zero gasped for air and nodded. His eyes stayed onto the ground, then he looked up at Quan Chi, joining to sit by him. "The day of the war is tomorrow...you will have to be really prepared if you are going to kill Hanzo Hasashi." Quan Chi stated. Sub-Zero stood and started to walk away from Quan Chi.

"I...I can't." Sub-Zero said. Quan Chi sighed. "Fine, if you do not kill him, then I will be forced to and—" "YOU DARE TOUCH HIM AND YOU WILL REGRET YOUR ACTIONS, SORCERER!" Sub-Zero interrupted. Quan Chi smiled. "Well, then you must kill him, Sub-Zero. If you do not..." Quan Chi shook his head and put shame onto Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero growled and walked away to his sleeping room.

He stripped himself from all of his clothing except for his undergarments, then grabbed a towel.

* * *

•~•I Will Watch You Burn Under My Commands•~•

Sub-Zero slowly exited the small cottage...

He looked at his surroundings and spotted a small creek. He followed the creek which led to a pool of hot springs. He sighed and walked slowly toward the water. He dunked his hand into the water, then lowered the temperature. He then gradually slipped into the water and sighed, fully relaxed. His eyes slowly shut, as he found himself falling asleep. Sub-Zero slowly felt the water get warmer from the direction east. He then slowly opened his eyes and spotted...Scorpion.

Sub-Zero gasped then hid himself under water. He opened his eyes and checked to see if Scorpion saw his motions. He did not. He was just...relaxed. Sitting there with no other care in the world. Sub-Zero slowly walked down deeper into the pool of warm. He just stood there at the slightly murky bottom, observing him.

He then noticed one awkward factor. Scorpion was naked. Sub-Zero blushed widening his eyes at Hanzo. Sub-Zero quickly shook his head and tried to will the images away from himself. He then looked back at Hanzo's body and noticed how the beautiful moonlight helped create a fine complection of the Spectre. He sighed and then he remembered that he was under water. His lungs, desperately wanting a long breath of oxygen. He quickly swam to the top and busted out of the water.

Scorpion covered his eyes from the sprinkles of blue reaching over to him. Sub-Zero quickly reached the edge of the pool and pulled himself up. He lay on the ground by the pool and breathed heavily, still choking up a little bit of water. Scorpion looked over to the man and squinted his eyes.

"S-...Sub-Zero?" Hanzo eerily asked.

Sub-Zero widened up his eyes. He looked over to the Spectre and then instantly gathered his clothes.

"Sub-Zero!"

Sub-Zero crossed his hands over his chest, then teleported away from Scorpion.

Scorpion sighed and put his head down. He then shook his head. He sighed again and put his head back.

* * *

•~•I Will Watch You Burn Under My Commands•~•

Sub-Zero went to his sleeping room immediately...

Kuai jumped into his bed and shut his eyes. His heart raced! His body twitched to every delicate touch of the blanket. Then...he fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: HOW YA DOOOOOOOEEEIIINNN...I dunno what I just said. XD leave a comment and tell me what I should do to update and make it perfect! Luvs you all!


	8. It Has Begun

•~•I Will Watch You Burn Under My Commands•~•

It was the day of the war...

"Everyone. We head out in 5minuets...single filed lines in five columns. Got it?" Quan,Chi asked the Cyborgs.

"Yes, Chi." The Robots replied. Quan Chi evily smirked while pacing back and forth. He looked down at all of the Cyborgs, then he stared at the man in black. His face covered with a blue mask, his eyes determined, his armor, heavy, blue and almost indestructible, his trousers, dark blue, his posture, straight and firm. Like nothing could kill the man.

Sub-Zero looked up at the Sorcerer and bowed his head once. Quan Chi nodded as well. Sub-Zero leaded the group outside.

"Today, we claim their clan, 'Shirai Ryu'! Tomorrow, they shall be named, "Clan of the Dead!" The Grandmaster shouted. The Cyborgs roared with excitement, all the voices tuning into the air. Sub-Zero crossed his arms and nodded. "And...we shall have the head of Hanzo Hasashi!" The Grandmaster shouted. The Cyborg's voices roared even louder. Sub-Zero bit his lip and put his head down while he caught the eyes of the Sorcerer. Was he really going to kill Scorpion?

* * *

•~•I Will Watch You Burn Under My Commands•~•

Scorpion looked at the Ryu's...

Their hands, holding weapons of mass destruction. He swallowed harshly and only observed the colors of, "Yellow, Gold and Black" everywhere on the clan's people's bodies. Hanzo then looked over at his wife. She smiled weakly at him, then kissed his cheek.

"Please...be safe." She whispered into his ear. Scorpion nodded while handing her one of his Ninjato Swords. Kara looked down at the thing in her hands and nodded. "You be safe too...and kill anyone who tries to hurt you." Scorpion whispered. Kara nodded and gripped the handle of the Ninjato. "Hai." She said. Scorpion took one, long, last look at Jubei and stroked the side of his face gently. "I love you both..." Hanzo said.

"I love you too, Daddy." Jubei stated. Scorpion nodded and brushed his finger onto the child's eyelid. "And I, love you." Scorpion said. Kara smiled and hugged Hanzo once more. "Be safe...I beg you." Kara whimpered. Scorpion nodded.

"Excuse me, , we must go. The Lin Kuei are almost here." The Warrior General input. Kara teared up, turned and left with Jubei and the guardsmen. Hanzo nodded and walked with the General. "We must lead them." General Tomoko informed. Scorpion nodded. "Then, let us do such..."

* * *

•~•I Will Watch You Burn Under My Commands•~•

The Lin Kuei were more than halfways away from the Ryu...

Sub-Zero and Quan Chi led the Cyborgs, in a five columned line.

"We will show no mercy! We only show strength! We will show no mercy! We will only show strength!" The Cyborgs chanted while walking behind the two men. Sub-Zero's legs grew shaky and weak. There was no way he could carry on! But...there was no backing down now. Sub-Zero looked around and behind him. The Robots stared straight, their digital eyes ready to witness all of the killing that was about to happen.

Sub-Zero turned about-face and then looked at Quan Chi.

"Anxious, yes?" Chi questioned, with high superiority. Sub-Zero scoffed and rolled his big, blue eyes.

"Yeah, no shit." Sub-Zero said. Quan Chi shook his head and then looked ahead. He saw the Ryu Clan Village. "There!" He demanded. The group charged toward the small town and entered the Village. They all looked around, lost in confusion. "Looks like they abandoned it. Those wimps." Quan Chi snickered. Sub-Zero froze, then turned around. He walked through the crowd of Cyborgs then stared at what was in front of him.

"Quan Chi." Sub-Zero demanded, upwardly. Quan Chi appeared in the front of the crowd and stared at the Ryu Clan. They had their weapons ready—ready to charge!

"Grr! Sorcerer! You traitor!" Scorpion shouted. Quan Chi chuckled. "Kill them all!" Scorpion demanded. The Ryu ran toward the Cyborgs and two men, as the Cyborgs and two men ran at the Shirai Ryu.

Suddenly, heads were cut off. Screams were heard. Limbs were flying. And Sub-Zero was standing in the middle of it. He looked around in horror. He felt like he was being brainwashed ith violence! His eyes fluttered open and shut closed. He then noticed a Ryu warrior running towards him. He thought quickly.

Kuai froze the man's feet in place, formed a Kori blade, and sliced his body from his legs. The man screamed in pain and agony as Sub-Zero clamped his ears with his hands. He shook his head. Everything around him seemed to go...slow motion. His heart slowed down, his eyes widened, he looked left and right to see the Ryu overtaking the Lin Kuei. He stood tall then shouted, "KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL! BUT, LEAVE SCORPION, FOR HE IS MINE TO MURDER!"

The remaining Cyborgs nodded and kept to their fight. Sub-Zero looked around for Scorpion, and in between, he'd kill a few Ryus. His eyes changed colors. What was he becoming? He got into his knees and felt strange, mighty power overcome on him. He shot his eyes and clenched his fist. The pain, the mighty power and pain!

Sub-Zero looked up and smiled, almost so wickedly that it could've been a Tarakatan's smile. Sub-Zero knew what he had become.

He had become berserk.

* * *

•~•I Will Watch You Burn Under My Commands•~•

Scorpion killed the next Cyborg after the next...

Scorpion narrowed his eyebrows and used his Kunai in one hand, and the Ninjato Sword in the other. His body was flaming. Literally, flames covered his body as he killed. The flames would burn brighter and brighter each kill. Scorpion stabbed his Kunai into one of the Cyborgs, tripped them, and summoned a hell fire onto it. It burned heavily, its metal melting, colors fading, technology ruining, and then...it died.

Scorpion smiled at the mess he had created. He looked around at the Cyborgs; laying, useless and "lifeless." Scorpion walked over each one of the metal things, making sure not to step on anyone of them.

"Self-Destruct sequence initiating." All of the Robots said. Scorpion looked around him, at all of the Cyborg's chests, glowing with a red timer going around in a circle. "Three. Two. One." The Cyborgs voice rang.

"Shit..."

* * *

•~•I Will Watch You Burn Under My Commands•~•

Suddenly, there was a large cloud of smoke and a huge boom...

Sub-Zero quickly spun around, after smashing a skull into the ground. He looked up at the cloud of smoke and squinted his eyes.

"What the hell?" Sub-Zero asked, looking at the large, black puff cloud.

"Self-Destruct."

"What?"

"When a Cyborg passes, they could either just die, or Self-Destruct. Their choice." Quan Chi explained, brutally stepping on a Ryu's chest. Quan Chi's foot went through the man's chest. Quan Chi laughed evily then, moved to the next Ryu. Sub-Zero stared at the puff of smoke. He squinted his eyes then smelled the burnt smell of a man. He instantly thought of Scorpion.

"SCORPION!" Sub-Zero gasped. He ran into the direction...

* * *

_**A/N: Omg...so close to the endinnnngggggg...Soo...thanks for the support again! Love you all! Will update soon!**_


	9. In The End, We Are Always Together

•~•I Will Watch You Burn Under My Commands•~•

Sub-Zero looked around for Scorpion...

His eyes were filled with such concerning intimacy. He wanted to see the Pyromancer so terribly.

"Nnn...Hanzo? Where the hell could you be?" He asked. But when he asked, he knew he was only asking himself. Scorpion couldn't possibly hear him now. He shot his eyes and tried to hear any familiar/unfamiliar movements.

"SUB-ZERO!" A voice called. Sub-Zero spun around to see a large kunai heading for his chest. The blade deeply pierced into his skin, as Sub-Zero tried to grab the chain. "GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion yelled, yanking him towards himself. Sub-Zero tripped and practically flew toward Scorpion. Hanzo yanked back his hand, then delivered a powerful uppercut.

Sub-Zero fell to the ground, then did a backward somersault. He stood on one knee and one foot, staring at Scorpion. Sub-Zero widened his eyes at him. His skin was totally burnt from the self-destruction of the Cyborgs. Sub-Zero swallowed and bit his lip looking away from Hanzo.

"I heard you were to kill me, yes?" Scorpion asked, all calm with his cool. Sub-Zero nodded. "Yes."

"And Quan Chi and you are getting revenge, apparently?"

Sub-Zero now had tears in his eyes.

"Yes."

"And you are going to have my head, from what I recall of the GrandMaster?"

"...Yes."

"Then, come and get it."

Sub-Zero ran toward Scorpion, forming a Kori Blade into his hands. Scorpion brought out his Ninjato Sword and darted toward Scorpion. Soon enough, the swords clashed together, and a spark was formed. Both of the men pushed toward each other, fighting for physical dominance. Scorpion quickly backed off and slid backward.

Sub-Zero dashed toward Scorpion again. "This is for my clan's honor!" Sub-Zero yelled, ready to stab Hanzo. "Your clan has no honor!" He shouted back. Their swords clashed again, but Sub-Zero's broke. Scorpion quickly swung his sword at Sub-Zero's head. Sub-Zero ducked the sword and instead decked Hanzo in the stomach. Scorpion coughed blood; this was his weak spot. Sub-Zero kicked Scorpion off of him and then formed a small ice dagger.

Scorpion stood and dashed toward Sub-Zero again. Sub-Zero returned the actionable favor, and then, Scorpion stabbed through Sub-Zero's shoulder. The knife cut into his skin, and then appeared again through his back, and broke his shoulder blade. Sub-Zero yelped in pain as Scorpion pulled it out. Sub-Zero fell, then kick-flipped up, kicking Scorpion in the chest.

Scorpion firmly stood his ground and Sub-Zero crossed his arms over his chest and teleported away. Scorpion looked around, then felt a presence behind him. Sub-Zero swiped a knife at Scorpion and Scorpion saw that Kuai was crying.

"Y-you never loved me! You never wanted me! You never wanted anything to do with me! HANZO YOMOTARÚ HASASHI! YOU HATE ME!" Sub-Zero shouted, while tears dropped from his eyes. Scorpion felt sympathetic for the ice man. Literally, he wanted to reach out to him. He wanted to hug him. Kiss him. Tell him, "Everything will be okay."

But Scorpion didn't have any courage. He couldn't tell him any of that. He was afraid of emotion. But mostly...afraid of rejection.

"I...I...I am speechless..." Scorpion whispered. Sub-Zero bit his lip, and nodded. "I am too." Sub-Zero whimpered.

Had Scorpion finally broke? His heart? Was he heart broken, because he was sure acting like it...but no.

Scorpion was feeling the emotions of Kuai. He was a lovesick puppy, begging for attention. He wanted someone to finally appreciate and love him. He didn't want hate...he only wanted love...only someone to make him feel devotedly worshipped. But...he realized...

He never gave Kuai Liang any love...

Sub-Zero's eyes stared into Scorpion's...how the hell was he going to kill his love interest?

* * *

•~•I Will Watch You Burn Under My Commands•~•

My Love, Hanzo

I can't let him go,

I love him so.

I don't know if he loves me back,

I pray for no heart attack.

I wish he would notice me.

All he does is let me be.

I want his love, an absolute need.

Hanzo Hasashi, I love you.

I need you.

I want you.

I am stuck on you, like I'm the glue.

By the nights, and the passing hour.

My love, is captivated in a tower.

You're the hero, help it out.

"Hanzo! Hanzo!" My love shouts.

I can't let him go,

I love him so.

Hanzo Hasashi,

Do you, or don't?

* * *

•~•I Will Watch You Burn Under My Commands•~•

My Kuai

You don't know,

The real me.

I love you, so,

But you don't see.

Kuai, my baby

I love you to death!

Kiss me,

Before my last breath.

Let your lips press,

Onto mine.

Do not rest,

They are so divine.

I feel your heart,

Pumping fast!

Like a strange art,

Please, do last.

I need your love,

As you need mine.

You're my angel from above,

My star to shine...

* * *

•~•I Will Watch You Burn Under My Commands•~•

The men stared at each other...

"Ready?" Sub-Zero asked, his voice so shaky.

"Ready." Hanzo replied.

The men ran at each other, quickly clashing swords and throwing punches. Sub-Zero quickly spun around, after getting kicked down. Scorpion jumped into the air, and instead of stabbing Sub-Zero as he planned, Sub-Zero rolled away, and he stabbed the ground. Sub-Zero quickly stood and cut the side of Scorpion's leg, leaving a open wound, gushing blood quickly. Scorpion held the wound and softened his eyes.

Sub-Zero bit his lip and pulled his sword back, standing in a Ju-Jitsu stance. Scorpion limped into his position and stood with his own sword right by his eyes. He held it back, horizontally, and looked at Sub-Zero. "...Go." Sub-Zero demanded.

Their swords clashed and banged against each other...and then...blood splashed onto the ground. Sub-Zero stood; stiffened and crying, his back turned to Scorpion.

"And...I love you too, Kuai..."

Hanzo dropped to his knees and fell onto his chest.

Sub-Zero dropped his Kori Blade, written with blood. The blade dissolved, and then Sub-Zero dropped to the ground. He shook his head and began to cry. His eyes reddened, matching the color that was coming out of Scorpion.

Kuai walked over to Scorpion and held him in his arms.

"I love you..."

Kuai kissed Hanzo deeply.

Kuai then felt a sharp pain in his back. He looked at Scorpion, he was still breathing. "We...will...die...t-together." Scorpion whispered. Sub-Zero's eyes grew heavy and then, he fell on top of Hanzo, his eyes fully closing.

Scorpion smiled and dropped his head...

* * *

_**THE END! OMG SO EMOTIONAL I CRIED WHILE WRITING THISSSS! FOR ALL OF YOU GHOST PEOPLE WHO READ AND DONT LEAVE A COMMENT...NOW IS THE TIME...LEAVE A COMMENT!**_


End file.
